


Nice and Normal

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, College, M/M, Peter's creepy, Underage Drinking, but no one drives, but that doesn't even need a tag, mention of Stiles/omc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter knows that he was only invited out of obligation. And he’s attending this little “winter-break pack party” precisely because he knows he’s really not welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice and Normal

 

Peter knows that he was only invited out of obligation. And he’s attending this little “winter-break pack party” precisely because he knows he’s really not welcome.  

When the pack went off to their various colleges, Derek and Peter paid for any expenses that weren’t covered by scholarships, grants and parents. This is a tradition from the Hale pack and made sense when the pack was mostly family by blood. Peter suggests that this pack _is_ their family and he’s quite willing to split the costs with Derek. Derek, stunned, agrees.

A couple of hours in, and everyone’s had food and a couple of drinks and they’re all relaxed, sprawled on the new furniture in Derek’s loft.  Peter stays to the side, observing mostly, but enjoying the children a bit more than he did previously. Getting out of this dinky little town, having time to think about things other than supernatural crises, they’re almost interesting.  Almost.

The only one who seems off is Stiles. He’s spent most of the evening sitting quietly on the couch, nursing a beer or two. His smell is off; not worried or anxious, but just sad. Melancholy, if Peter were to try to categorize it. He’ll respond when approached, but isn’t trying to talk with anyone. And everyone seems okay with it, not trying to cheer him up, but not avoiding him either. Scott and Allison circle back most frequently, sitting with their friend, giving him refills, but mainly letting him be.

Peter has no intention of doing that.

“What’s the matter with you tonight? You’re not your usual entertaining self,” he asks and he sits unnecessarily close to Stiles, handing him a beer. Yes, they’re underage, but Derek won’t let anyone drive if they’ve been drinking. He’s stricter than most parents, and there’s plenty of room in the loft for anyone who needs to crash.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize I was here to entertain you,” Stiles answers, putting his empty on a small, unnecessarily cute table and taking the full bottle.

“Normally, you’re the most entertaining person in the bunch. So what’s up, Buttercup?” Stiles doesn’t even respond to the cutesy nickname, which further lets Peter know that he’s not himself.

“Do you really want to know? Do you even care?” Stiles asks him.

“Hmm. I want to know because I’m curious. Will I care? I don’t know, try me, I’m bored,” Peter answers, sipping his drink. It’s barely spiked with wolfs bane, just enough to give him a slight buzz and enable him to tolerate this little get-together.

“Well, let’s see. I started going out with the guy in my study group a few weeks ago and I broke up with him just before break. So I’m kind of bummed. That help? Less bored?”

“You broke up with him? That sounds like a good thing, better than him breaking up with you,” Peter ventures. “Was he your first or something?”

“No, not my first. Apparently, I am more attractive outside of Beacon Hills,” Stiles answers, looking into his beer bottle.  “I hooked up with a couple of people before him. My first week actually, a girl in my dorm who wanted to get rid of her virginity as much as I did. So I guess this guy shouldn’t be any big deal, right? Just a few dates and I dumped him.”

“I wouldn’t think it’s a big deal, but apparently it bothers you. You said he’s your study group? So you’ll have to keep seeing him?”

“Yeah, there’s that,” Stiles says, scrubbing his face with his hands. “We started off okay, I thought. He was a nice guy and we had two classes together. He asked me for some help and asked me out. I wrote one of his papers for him, which was stupid, I know. And when I broke up with him, he said it was fine because he didn’t need to keep going out with me because he had a passing grade in the class.”

“Well then, he sounds like a dick. But let me ask – you had good sex with him and he occasionally paid for dates and you probably passed your class if you wrote two papers, right?” Peter asks.

The boy shrugs, glancing at Peter’s hand, which has somehow made its way to his thigh. “I suppose so. I am kicking ass in that class. And the sex was pretty good, at least for me. I guess he paid on dates more often than I did. So overall, you could say I made out okay. I kind of wish…it ended really stupid and ugly. I probably didn’t need to yell Beyonce lyrics at him.”

Peter thinks for a moment before he guesses, “I could have another you in a minute?”

Stiles nods and puts his head down on his lap.

“Did you continue?” Peter tries to keep the glee out of his voice, but it’s such a horrible picture and Stiles smells so miserable.

“No real point. I didn’t buy him a car and there wasn’t a taxi for him as we were in the hallway of the dorm. However, I did yell ‘Don’t think you’re irreplaceable!’ at him. Which was great, with total support from the football player living down the hall who yelled back ‘You go, girl!’ at me.”  Stiles sighs and asks his lap, “Why can’t I have a nice, normal relationship?”

Peter scoffs and pulls Stiles up by his shirt collar, turning him so they’re facing each other. “You don’t want a nice, normal relationship. You are the exact opposite of a nice, normal relationship.”

“I could try it. You don’t know everything,” he answers, pulling away.

“Well,” Peter says quietly, “I’m pretty sure that nice guys don’t blow people they’ve just met in an alley.”

“What? Were you following me?” Stiles hisses, loudly enough that the other wolves look over.

Derek shows Peter the eyebrows of doom and Scott flashes his red alpha-eyes at him. Peter smiles at them both, flashing his blue eyes at Scott. _As someone once said_ , he thinks, _you may be an alpha, but you’re not my alpha._ “We’re just chatting, Stiles and I,” Peter says quietly. “Isn’t that right, Stiles?”

“Yeah, just getting updates from Uncle Creepy,” Stiles announces. “Nothing to see here.”

When everyone slowly goes back to their own conversations, Stiles turns back to Peter and says, “Seriously? Are you stalking me?”

“Of course not, don’t be so vain. I was passing through and stopped in a bar for a drink, caught your particular scent and followed it. Imagine my surprise,” Peter purrs with a smirk. “But it just proves that you’re not someone who wants nice and normal, are you.  You don’t even want safe.”

“I might,” Stiles answers, sullenly.

“Do you know what’s nice and normal? Derek, when he falls in love with a real teacher this time. And they move in together and they both go to work every day and at night they eat semi-homemade dinners while watching TV on the couch. On weekends, they have dinner with friends…”

“And play board games,” Stiles interrupts grinning. “They have sex three times a week, always in bed.”

Peter tries not to be obvious when he sniffs, enjoying Stiles scent which is back to the normal mix of excitement and hormones. A little more muted now that he’s older, but clearly still there, ready for Peter to drink him in. “And I hope they’ll be completely happy with their life and have lots of little wolf cubs. But that, Buttercup, that’s not you.”

“So if I don’t want nice and normal, what do you think I want?” Stiles asks, leaning into Peter’s side just a little.

“Someone possessive, but not clingy. Who respects your intelligence and your independence. Someone who challenges you and overwhelms you and fucks you until your brain’s quiet.”

“Hmm,” Stiles says, as he finishes his beer. He caresses the neck of the bottle in a way that can’t be an accident. “My brain’s never quiet.”

“Yes, stamina would be a plus,” Peter answers and pulls the damn bottle away from the boy.

Before Stiles can complain, Scott comes over and sits next to Stiles, tapping his knee to get him to turn away from Peter. “Hey. Kira and I are going to out for sushi with Boyd and Erica on Friday. You in? Lydia might go, too, so you won’t feel like a fifth wheel. What d’ya say?”

“I say you hate sushi,” Stiles reminds him. “I heard a lot about it, did Kira forget?”

Scott nods and looks over at Kira, with a love struck look on his face. “We figured that I went for too much, too soon. I like the ones with crab meat. And, oh, I like teriyaki, which I know isn’t sushi, but the restaurant still has it. And also Erica wants to talk to you about this girl she met who she says would be perfect for you. They’re in a government class together and Erica says she’s really cute and fun and nice. So you in?”

“That sounds…nice. I’ll let you know, I might be busy on Friday,” he answers, glancing at Peter.

“You’re busy on Saturday, Friday you’re free,” Peter replies.

Scott looks between the two of them, puzzlement on his face. “Great. I’ll let everyone know and we’ll talk about timing tomorrow.”

After he leaves, Stiles sits back on the couch and looks at Peter’s hand, which has made its way back to his thigh. “I’m going to regret agreeing to Saturday, aren’t I?”

“I hope we both do,” the wolf replies.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Beyonce for this. Seriously, got all this from the damn song.
> 
> Come say hello on [Tumblr](http://rebakitt3n.tumblr.com/)


End file.
